Abstract In this Phase II SBIR, Koronis Biomedical Technologies proposes to develop and evaluate a fully implantable wireless device that monitors left ventricular pressure and volume (P-V) in rodent studies. Transgenic models of heart disease have been created through hypothesis-driven research on rodents that seeks to both identify mechanistic pathways in academic research and support the development of novel compounds and medications by large pharmaceutical companies. As a result, it has become increasingly important to accurately and thoroughly evaluate cardiac function in the mouse and rat model. Although implanted telemetric pressure systems have been successfully commercialized for both mice and rats, a device that also measures real-time volume in a free-roaming rodent has been absent to date. The proposed miniature, lightweight, fully implanted device will collect pressure and volume measurements using an admittance measurement technique and wirelessly transmit the measured data to a nearby base station.